This invention relates to methods and apparatus for changing the geometry of a patient's stomach, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for reducing the size or volume of a patient's stomach, e.g., as a treatment for obesity.
The prevalence of obesity in modern human populations is a major problem. Obesity is a serious health risk, affecting an estimated 50 million people in the United States alone. In addition to becoming increasingly common, the age at which people are becoming obese is getting younger. Obesity can adversely affect an individual, both physically and mentally. Physically, obesity can cause heart disease, hypertension, and diabetes. Managing health problems related to obesity is estimated to cost the health care system in the United States $40,000,000,000 per year.
Weight reduction can be achieved either by an increase in caloric expenditure (e.g., by exercising) or by reducing caloric intake. Surgical methods have been developed for reducing stomach capacity and thus reducing food intake. Although these techniques can be effective, such relatively major surgery is not without risk.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to develop less invasive stomach reduction procedures.